


Perfect

by daisy_chain_gardens



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 03:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12926232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_chain_gardens/pseuds/daisy_chain_gardens
Summary: I don't deserve thisYou look perfect tonightA fluffy one shot based off the Ed Sheeran song 'Perfect'





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another short(ish) one shot based off a song that's been stuck in my head these last few days. Huge thank yous (as always) to Jenna (@allskynostars) and Simren (@wonderrful) for reading over this.

“You know I love you, right Betts?”

Betty pulled her eyes from her laptop, her fingers dancing just above the keys, itching to type but unable to find the right combination of letters.

“Of course I know. I love you too Jug.” A soft smile crept over his lips as he continued to stare at the object he was twirling in his fingers, looking straight at it but not really seeing it as his thoughts clouded his vision. Betty watched him for a beat longer, letting herself take him in before turning back to her laptop, finally finding the right words as her fingers flew across the keys and filled the air with the sound of her hurried taps and clicks.

She put the final full stop in place half an hour later and looked up once more to find Jughead still completely lost in thought, oblivious to his surroundings. Betty closed her laptop quietly and set it on the coffee table before making her way around the couch and walking up behind Jughead, slipping her arms over his neck and settling her chin onto his shoulder.

“You okay babe?” Her words were soft and gentle in his ear before she pressed her lips to his cheek.

_“I’ve loved you for a long time.”_

Betty lifted her lips off his skin and looked at him properly, sensing the start of a serious conversation as she moved over and sat in the chair next to him, taking his hand in hers.

“We’ve been dating since we were 16, Jug. I think anyone would consider ten years a long time.” The words were said through a chuckle as she ran her fingers over the back of his hand, drawing mindless shapes and swirls as she kept looking into the stormy depths of his eyes.

“By a long time I mean a really long time.” He finally broke his stare and dropped his gaze to her fingers which were still moving fluidly. Jughead lifted them up and brought his lips to the palm of her hand. The gesture was sweet, simple, another example of how actions spoke louder than words ever could. Even after all that time it still made her heart flutter whenever his lips brushed the skin of her palm, the tender skin tingling despite the scars having disappeared long ago.

“We were in kindergarten. Reggie and I were playing in the sandbox when he started throwing sand at me. I kept asking him to stop but Reggie never did understand the meaning of boundaries so he kept going. Then you came over and told him off but he carried on so you pulled his hair until he left me alone.” 

The apartment was completely silent as Jughead spoke, Betty not daring to take a breath in case she missed a single word that spilled from Jughead’s lips.

“If I had to pinpoint it, that was probably the moment I fell in love with you, not that I realised it at the time.” He was finally looking at her, his free hand reaching out to stroke her cheek as her eyes started to glaze over.

“Falling in love with you was the best thing that ever happened to me.” He’d whispered it under his breath but Betty heard him loud and clear, the words ingraining themselves in her memory, infecting her every thought and leaving her with a soft smile that matched his. She held his gaze for a moment longer, leaning into him as the tears started to fall.

The kiss was slow, delicate, soft. Her arms settled back around his neck as he pulled her into his lap, not wanting to let go of her for even a second. Neither of them knew how long they stayed like that, lips joined as they shared their souls with one another, their hearts with one another. All that they knew was that it wasn’t enough - it would never be enough. Even if they managed to stay tangled up in each other for the rest of their days, they would still be craving more.

“My story is nowhere near as cute as that.” Betty spoke into his chest where her head was resting, her knees curled up on his lap as she clung to him.

“Do you remember your 16th birthday? The party at Archie’s house?” She didn’t even need to move her head to know that he was fighting off an eye roll. There were only a handful of topics they refused to talk about and that night had made it onto the list.

“You were yelling at me and trying to get me to leave and I realised that I couldn’t because... well, because I loved you. Despite what you were afraid of or what my mother said or the looks that everyone shot us when we were out at Pop’s together, I loved you and I would have done anything in my power to keep us together.” Jughead wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, burying a kiss into her hairline before leaning down to whisper in her hair.

“That’s why I love you, Betty Cooper.”

\--------------------

“Jug, this is ridiculous.”

Jughead chuckled as he lifted his camera up to his face, a playful smile resting on his lips as he clicked the button over and over.

“I’m a mess. You can’t take photos of me when I look like this.” She held her hands over her face, as if that was going to stop him, any trace of menace she had intended by her words were masked by that soft laugh that always came out when she was trying to resist him.

The words fell out before he could catch them and he thought the wind was going to whisk them away before they reached her ears but he had no such luck.

_“You look perfect.”_

He could tell the moment she heard him. She stopped, her laugh frozen on her face as her cheeks became rosy pink.

She’d always hated that word. It promised an impossible challenge, an ever-morphing goal, insecurity and unhappiness. But somehow, for the first time, she half believed him.

“Thank you Jughead.” Her voice was soft as she moved her hands away from her face, walking backwards away from him with a laugh still plastered on her face. She waited until he started following her, his camera still poised for action, before running across the field. Her loose hair was dancing in the wind behind her as she tried to get away from him, her dress following suit and billowing in every direction.

As soon as he got close enough, Jughead let his camera hang behind him and swept Betty up into his arms, twirling her around as her squeals of protest drowned out the bird song. He slipped his arm under her knees as her arms settled into their usual position around his neck. She leaned in a kissed him quickly, pulling back before he realised what was going on, leaving him dazed, confused, and wanting more.

Betty slipped out of his arms and placed her bare feet on the grass, keeping her arms around his neck as she stepped into him. Jughead’s arms joined around her waist as he rested his chin on the top of her head, pulling her even closer. She started moving back and forth, swaying to the ragged sounds of their breathing and the silent music playing in her head.

He always was her favourite song.

The sun had already started setting when they’d arrived so it was well gone by the time Jughead’s arms moved from around her and her hands dropped to her sides. They held each other’s hand as they started walking back to the car, a wordless conversation passing between them as they admired what little of their surroundings they could see under the light of the stars.

“You know I love you, right Betts?” He stopped in his tracks and turned to face her, grabbing her other hand and pulling it into his.

“Where is this coming from?” Betty’s bewilderment was evident in her voice, each word doused in curiosity and confusion.

“I just … it’s important to me that you know that.” He looked down briefly and took a deep breath before returning her gaze.

“Sometimes I still feel like I’m that little boy in the sandbox, falling in love with you for the first time but not knowing the words to describe it. Sometimes I feel like that 16-year-old kid thinking I had the whole world figured out but only really knowing one thing for certain - that I was in love with Betty Cooper and we would somehow make it out together, against all odds and all the challenges the heavens decided to throw our way. Because I had found a love with someone stronger than anyone I knew and I had no doubt we would be alright. Because I see my future in your eyes, our future. I see us growing old and growing together and nothing else would make me any happier than to live out the rest of my days by your side.” He let out a shaky breath and shook his head slightly, hoping it would clear his thoughts and help string his emotions into sentences that actually made sense.

“Jughead Jones, is this turning into a proposal?” He could tell she was getting emotional as well but the playful lilt in her voice put that soft smile back on his lips.

“Not yet Betts, not yet.”

\--------------------

“Betty Jones.”

They were lying in bed, a sheet covering them as they lay tangled in each other’s arms, the same way they had since they’d started dating. Jughead ran his fingers through Betty’s hair and she listened to his heart beat in his chest, the heart he claimed belonged to her.

“I like it.” Jughead had a smug look on his face as he placed a kiss on the crown of her head. She lifted her hand off his stomach and tilted it into the light which streamed through the window, letting the two rings sparkle in the morning sun.

“It’s a lot better than Cooper, don’t you think love?” She swatted his shoulder playfully before curling into him. “You looked so beautiful in that dress. I know you hate me saying this but Betty, you looked perfect last night. You look perfect now. There’s no way in hell I deserve you.” She reached up and ran her fingers over his features, lingering on his lips for a moment longer.

“You deserve the entire world Juggie and I will spend the rest of my life trying to prove that to you.” She placed a soft kiss on his chest, not wanting to adjust her position to reach up to his lips.

“Just more proof that you’re an angel in person. An angel that I can officially call mine after we signed that paper thingy.” Betty laughed and kissed him once more, finding it hard to remember a time when she was more content than in that moment.

“The piece of paper might have made it official but I think we both know that I’ve been yours for a lot longer than 12 hours.”

“That’s very true, my love. Very true.” Although his lips we're moving his mind was elsewhere as he stared down at her, thinking about just how accurate his angel statement was.

“A relationship isn’t just the piece of paper. It’s the sharing of dreams, and hopes, and secrets. It’s the sticking around when things get tough. It’s the supporting, and the communicating, and the memories. It’s the building of a home, and I think you became my home a long time ago.” Her voice was muffled by his skin as her lips ghosted his cheek, finally deciding it was worth losing her comfortable position if it meant she could kiss him.

“Betts, I have faith in you and I have faith in us and I can’t wait to start on this new adventure together. You are beautiful, and sweet, and kind, and determined, and intelligent, and _god_ I could compliment you until I breathe my last breath but what I really wanted to say is that I love you. I haven’t always loved you, well, almost, but I know that I always will, and that is more than enough for me. I love you so much, Betty Jones.” Her lips came crashing onto his, any thought of prolonging the teasing was thrown out the window as she rolled over on top of him, grabbing his face in both hands.

“Jughead Jones. I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I do know that was teeth-rotting fluff but what did you think? Let me know with a comment or come and message me on tumblr (@daisy-chain-gardens)


End file.
